$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 5x + 3$, $ CT = 118$, and $ CJ = 7x + 7$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 7} + {5x + 3} = {118}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 10 = {118}$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $ 12x = 108$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({9}) + 3$ Simplify: $ {JT = 45 + 3}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 48}$